just_dance_epic_hitsfandomcom-20200215-history
Rock n’ Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain)
'' |year=2010 |dlc = November 25, 2015 (JDU) |mode=Solo |dg= |difficulty= Hard (JDU) |effort=Intense (JDU) |nogm=4 (Classic) |mc=Violet (JD4) Indigo/Brown (JDU 2017) |pc= |gc=Yellow to Blue |lc=Green (JD4) (NOW/''JDU'') Light Blue (Mashup) |mashup=Available on all consoles |pictos = 133 (Classic) 118 (Mashup) |nowc = RockNRoll |audio = |perf= Cain Kitsais https://www.instagram.com/p/P98mNXEr6L/?taken-by=cain_celine.le_labo |dura = 3:49 }} "Rock n’ Roll (Will Take You To The Mountain)" by Skrillex is featured on Just Dance Epic Hits as a part of version 1.1 update. Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a black robot with colored lines on its body. The lines light up in neon colors at points. Its background dancers are clones of it and they also light up, but in a dimmer tone. He has a rainbow outline at some parts and wears a bow tie. Background The background is very 3D advanced, with neon 3D effects such as multiple clones of the dancer in the background. A computer simulated "portal" also appears at some parts of the song. Later in the routine, a rainbow trail-way turns multiple directions, depending on the robot's movements. Soon after, a neon black-light galaxy-like kaleidoscope turns clockwise and heads outwards. Whenever the robot performs his gold move, a white X appears. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves in the routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Cross both arms on your chest. rocknroll gm 1.png|All Gold Moves rocknroll gm 1.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Trivia * "And f**k you", "eat s**t and f***in-''" and "''God" are censored. ** The clean version of this song is used, replacing "We came to rape you" with "Singin’ with you". * This is the first song with the title Rock n Roll. Another song (by Avril Lavigne) on Just Dance 2014 also has a similar title. The only difference is that this title contains the subtitle "(Will Take You to the Mountain)". ** If one notices the codenames of these two songs, this song's code name is "RockNRoll" and Avril Lavigne's song's code name is "RockNRollDLC". * About thirty seconds from the end of the song have been shaved from the final gameplay in all routines. * This is the first routine in the game where its background remains completely black for a period of time. * The background was going to be different. * The coach’s glove disappears for a second after spinning his arms around his head. Gallery Game Files rocknroll cover generic.jpg|''Rock n’ Roll (Will Take You To The Mountain)'' Rocknrollmountain_cover_albumcoach.png|album coach rocknroll cover albumbkg.png|album background Behind The Scenes artwork.just-dance-2016.637x720.2015-11-26.102.png|Artwork Beta Elements Will Take.jpg|Beta background Mountain.jpg|Beta background Rock and roll without effects(Beta).png|''Rock n’ Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain)'' without effects rock n roll beta picto 1.png|Beta pictogram 1 rock n roll beta picto 2.png|Beta pictogram 2 Videos Official Music Video Skrillex - Rock n Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) Rock N' Roll (Will Take You To The Mountain) (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Gameplays Just Dance 4 - Rock N’ Roll (Will Take You To The Mountain) Category:Songs in version 1.1 Category:Solos Category:Just Dance 4